A Creative Way To Pay Off One's Debt
by pingo1387
Summary: China has a proposition for America to considerably lessen his debt.
1. China's Proposition

America strolled along the sidewalk in Seattle. It was a beautiful day (although overcast as usual), the Space Needle looked gorgeous, and best of all, nowhere to be seen was—

"Alfred!"

America cringed and checked a shop window to look behind him. Sure enough, China was quickly walking toward him. Ever-so-casually, he sprinted down the street and rounded the corner. China put on a burst of speed and came around the corner as well. "Alfred, we need to talk—"

"Who is this 'Alfred' you speak of?" said a mustached man with a straw hat in a thick German accent. "My name is Bob!"

China face-palmed himself. "Alfred, take off that silly disguise-aru. I just want to talk."

America looked surprised as he took off the mustache and hat. "How'd you know it was me?"

"…let's just say that you may want to buy better disguises-aru. At any rate, your clothes gave you away."

He looked down at his outfit. "Oh."

"Here, come with me-aru. We can talk in that café."

America and China entered the café on the corner, sat down, and ordered a coffee and a tea (guess which one had which.)

China pressed his fingers together and said, "I noticed you've been avoiding me all week-aru."

America started to protest when China continued. "I suppose you think that I came to collect the money-aru?"

"Yeah…"

"You're almost right. I have a proposition for you, America, one that is—thank you-aru!" The waitress had served them their drinks. Each took a sip.

China spoke again. "A proposition, as I said, one that is in your best interest to accept-aru."

…

"America, are you even listening-aru?"

"Huh?" America looked up from his pyramid of small jam and cream containers. "Oh yeah. Proposition. Best interest. Go on."

China eyed him suspiciously before continuing. "This proposition, if accepted, will take the interest off of your debt-aru."

America frowned. "Just the interest?"

"And any future interest-aru. I believe that the interest is rising even as we speak, every second of every day-aru."

"Hold on…" America took out his smart-phone and speed-dialed a number. He waited a moment, then said, "Hi, boss! It's me! Listen, I know we owe China some money, and—" he paused. "Okay, fine, not just some money, a whole lot. So I was wondering, how much of it is just interest?" he paused again. "Yeah, I'll hold." America continued stacking containers, this time trying to get it in as high of a vertical tower as possible. Then his eyes widened – apparently his boss had come back. "Holy… that much? Really? Yeah…" He listened for a moment. "Because China's talking to me, and I might be able to get the interest off of the debt. Call you back!" He hung up and faced China again, frowning that his tower had collapsed.

"Let's hear this deal of yours."

China smiled. "My deal-aru… is that for one entire month, you do whatever I tell you to do. I tell you to get me a drink, you get me a drink. I tell you to shine my shoes, you shine my shoes-aru."

America thought for about five seconds. "Okay, deal. Seems easy enough." **(A/N: Famous last words.)**

"Thank you. I promise I won't ask you to do anything illegal-aru."

"So this would be at your house?"

"Yes, it would-aru."

"…when should I start?"

"Today's the 30th, so tomorrow. And don't forget, tomorrow is the start of a 31-day month-aru."

"Right. Hold on, calling boss back." He dialed the number again and waited. "Yeah, boss? I'm staying at China's place for the next month. Think you can handle it without me?" he waited, then laughed. "Good one, boss! See you next month! Or today, I'll need to pack some things." He hung up again and put it away.

"Aaaand I have to go pack up, China! Bye!" He ran out the door.

_He seemed in an awful hurry…_ thought China.

"Your check, ma'am!" The waitress said cheerfully, laying a paper on the table.

…

"ALFRED!"

* * *

**If you were wondering what America's boss said, it was something like: "We should be able to get twice as much done without you here, Alfred."**


	2. America's First Day

America arrived the following day at China's place at around 12:00 P.M. China glared and said, "You're late-aru."

"Sorry, but it _does_ take a while to fly from my country to yours, even from coast to coast. Anyway, my boss had to send over clothes from the other side of my country. And that reminds me…" he reached into his bag, pulled out two wrinkled papers, and smoothed them out. "Can we take this inside?"

The two nations entered China's house and found a table. Setting his bag down, America laid the papers on the table. "What are these-aru?" asked China.

"My boss said that you need to get things down in writing, so… I got some contracts that we sign."

China examined the papers. The first one stated "I, Alfred F. Jones, also known as the United States of America, agree to follow any and all orders that China gives me for thirty-one days, providing that they are in accordance with the law and that he follows the agreement in his contract." There was a line to sign his name on at the bottom.

The second paper stated, "I, Wang Yao, also known as Yao Wang or China, agree to lift the interest and any future interest off of the United States of America's debt after thirty-one days, providing that he follow the agreement stated in his contract." Again, a line had been placed at the bottom to sign his name.

America and China signed their respective contracts and shook hands. "Alright, Alfred, you start today-aru."

"You're joking, right? You don't mean right now?" America was silenced by China's steely look.

"Okay, the first thing that I want you to do is to scrub the bathrooms in my house, top to bottom-aru."

"Huh, that doesn't seem so bad. How many bathrooms do you have?"

"Three; there's one on each floor-aru."

"That's even better!"

China pointed him to the cleaning supplies and said, "I'm going to sleep-aru. You can find the bathrooms on your own." He walked upstairs, leaving behind a protesting American.

After about fifteen minutes of searching, America found the first bathroom… and dropped the bucket he was holding in shock. The room was _huge_. It was probably about as big as J.A.'s house, though with only one floor. When five minutes had passed (all consisting of America staring in awe at the size) he realized that he had to clean this place 'top to bottom-aru' as China had said.

He groaned and put his face in his hands, wondering what he had gotten himself into.

* * *

By the time America had found and scrubbed all three large bathrooms, it was nine at night and he was starving. He had already begged China for food, but China had refused, saying "Finish your job first-aru!" He dragged himself to the kitchen, only to find nothing and no one there. Casting about for food, he saw a note on the table.

_America, you took too long working, so you missed dinner. When you finish, wash the dishes and go to bed – you're getting up early tomorrow._

America looked at the large pile of dishes in the sink. _Jeez, how many pots and pans does dinner take?_ Trudging over, he slowly washed the dishes and put them away (after some searching as to where they went). He sluggishly walked upstairs and stripped down to his boxers. He flopped on the bed and stared up at the ceiling.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

America fell into a fitful sleep plagued with multiple Chinas surrounding him and yelling at him to clean the bathrooms.

* * *

**Haha, sorry for short chapter :( I'll try to make it longer next time.**


	3. China's Library

America blearily woke up to China yelling at him from the second floor. He dragged himself out of bed and pulled on a pair of pants and a shirt. He sort of slithered down the stairs to the kitchen, where he found a bowl of slimy gray stuff waiting for him at the table. China was sitting at the other end, polishing off his bowl.

"Um…"

"Do not address me with 'um'," scolded China, "address me as 伟大的王!"

"…伟大的王, what is this?" he gestured toward the gray stuff in the small bowl.

"That is 粥, or congee," China explained. "It is a traditional breakfast, similar to your porridge-aru."

"…looks like shit."

"I will not tolerate insults to my culture-aru," said China sternly, setting down his spoon very hard. "If that happens again, you will be punished-aru. And if you want something for breakfast, that is all you are getting, so I suppose you should learn to like the taste of 'shit', Alfred."

"Geez, okay." America sat down and hesitantly took a spoonful of the rice porridge. It tasted rather bland, but not bad. Since he was very hungry from not having dinner, he finished off the bowl in five minutes. China scowled. "America, do not eat so quickly; it is rude-aru. You must eat slowly and enjoy each bite."

"Is this part of your culture?"

"Yes-aru. And that reminds me… I will not allow you to wear those clothes around my house-aru."

"What?" said America, alarmed. "But these are the latest from Penny's!"

"And where do you think they came from-aru?"

"Uh, my country?" he twisted his head around and caught a glimpse of the tag in the back of his pants. "Oh."

"Precisely. Instead of those-aru, I would like you to wear this." China produced a silk shirt with buttons down the front and slightly baggy sleeves, along with a sash and a pair of long pants. "You'll be wearing this every day, so I expect you to keep it clean-aru."

"_Every _day, Chin—I mean, 伟大的王?"

"Yes-aru."

"…do I have to change now?"

China nodded.

"Fine," he grumbled, taking the outfit and going upstairs.

"I will be up in a second to help you with the sash-aru!" China yelled after him.

* * *

"伟大的王, what do I have to do today?" asked America, fully clothed in the silk outfit.

"I want you to start by organizing the books in my library in alphabetical order-aru. Here is a list of characters to help you." He took out a list of kanji and gave it to America, who looked at it in confusion. "The ones at the top come first in the Chinese alphabet-aru."

"Chin-伟大的王, how big is your library?"

"The library itself is a rather small room."

"…okay."

"Try to finish by noon or you will not get your lunch-aru."

America was already running by the end of that sentence.

* * *

As China had said, the room was not big, but it was crammed with books, many of which were lying on the desk. America sighed and started to work.

"Um, okay… so this one goes here…"

"Dang it, I had those all organized, too…"

"This character isn't even on the list! Oh wait, there it is…"

By the time he had finished, it was two minutes past noon. He put the last book in its place and headed to the kitchen, where China was waiting for him.

"Wash your hands and start cooking lunch-aru."

"What?"

"You do not address me as 'what'-aru."

"伟大的王, I don't even know how to cook a Chinese lunch!"

"Then you had better learn quickly; I am hungry-aru. There are cookbooks on that shelf," he said, nodding toward a shelf at America's ankles.

America glared at China and picked up one. He found a recipe that didn't look too difficult, and started searching for ingredients. He finished cooking in about forty-five minutes. Serving a plate to China and himself, he took a bite (rather clumsily – he wasn't very proficient with chopsticks). It had turned out better than he had expected. However, when China tried it, he frowned. "You need some more practice cooking-aru."

They finished their meal and America, upon China's request, cleared the dishes away.

"By the way," said China, carefully wiping his mouth with a napkin, "I changed my mind. I want the books organized alphabetically by subject-aru."

"Huh?"

"_Alfred…_"

"_伟大的王_, I don't understand."

"Let us say that you have two genres of books, tragedy and comedy-aru. You would separate them into their genres, and then organize those genres alphabetically-aru."

"Oh, come on!" complained America. "I just spent all morning getting those books in order!"

"Too bad for you-aru!" said China, obviously enjoying this.

America stomped back to the library, then stopped and yelled, "How am I supposed to tell which is which?"

"They have color-coded stickers on them-aru!" China yelled back.

America checked the spines of the books. Sure enough, there were small round stickers on each of them.

"Oh, and 家具," China yelled again, "Taiwan is coming for dinner tonight, so be sure to make extra food-aru!"

"伟大的王, what did you call me?"

"家具!"

"…never mind!" America began the arduous task of re-sorting the books as China had asked him to. It took him nearly three hours to finish, as he had to continually check and double-check the chart.

At half-past three, he searched for China until he found him reclining in the sitting room, studying a scroll. He noticed America. "What is it, 家具?"

"伟大的王, I finished organizing the books."

"Let me see-aru." China stood up, stretched, and followed America to the library. He took a look and shook his head. "家具, these are organized the Western way. They should be organized, as you would put it, backwards."

"But 伟大的王-!"

"Get to work-aru!"

America groaned and started sorting the books in the opposite order. It was five o'clock when he finished, at which time China told him he could rest until six o'clock, at which point he would start making dinner. America flopped onto a couch and promptly started snoring. China looked at him, tilted his head, and then got a blanket and covered up America (including his head). He smiled, nodded, and went upstairs to practice the mandolin.

* * *

**Poor America XD he has no idea what he has to call China... I believe it translates roughly to 'Great Wang'. And what China is calling America translates to 'furniture' (a reference to Umineko no naku koro ni)**


	4. Taiwan's Surprise

America opened his eyes, stretched, and yawned. He ran his fingers through his hair, glancing down at his outfit—

The silk clothing reminded him that he needed to start making dinner by six, and according to the clock on the wall, it was ten past. He jumped off of the couch and ran to the kitchen, where China was reading a book. He looked up.

"家具, you're late. Start making dinner-aru. By the way, Taiwan is coming over, so be sure to make enough for three-aru." And China went back to his reading.

America rolled his eyes behind China's back, grabbed a cookbook off of a shelf, and flipped through it until he found a good-looking recipe. He found the ingredients and wok and started cooking. It was a little after seven o'clock when he finished and started putting out the plates; and at that time, there was a knock on the door and a call of "老師, I'm here!" from Taiwan.

"家具, when someone comes to the door, I want you to greet them by bowing and saying '你好-aru'."

Alfred set down the last of the plates and went to the door. He found Taiwan taking off her shoes; reluctantly, he bowed and said, "你好, Taiwan…"

Taiwan looked up. Her eyes widened. "America? What are you doing here, and in that outfit?"

America sighed. "It's kind of a long story… anyway, dinner's ready." He led her to the dining room (although she already knew where it was), where China was sitting at the head of the table. His face lit up at the sight of Taiwan and he started talking animatedly in Chinese. Taiwan replied enthusiastically, and with a glance at America, said something in a questioning tone. China nodded with remarkable smugness and said something in response – America caught the terms '伟大的王' and '家具'. Taiwan covered her mouth with a sleeve, attempting to hide her giggles. She sat down next to China, while America sat across from her. He picked up his chopsticks and was about to take a bite when China frowned at him and smacked his hand.

"家具, do not eat until I tell you to-aru!" America rubbed his hand and glared at China, who calmly picked up his chopsticks (along with Taiwan) and began to eat while America stared longingly at the food. They were five minutes into the meal when China said, "You may eat now."

America ate voraciously. At his house, he was used to having a snack in between lunch and dinner (a snack to him, maybe, but others would consider it a full meal). China smacked his hand again. "家具, I told you earlier to eat slowly-aru!"

He did start eating more slowly than before, and though he was still struggling with the chopsticks, he managed to finish the food before China and Taiwan. Noting this, China told him to get up and start washing the dishes.

America took about half an hour washing the dishes, and by that time, China and Taiwan had decided that Taiwan could stay the night.

"家具-aru," said China, turning to America, who was busy putting the last of the dishes away, "show Taiwan to her room. It's upstairs, next to yours-aru."

America sighed, but did as he was told. While Taiwan was being led to her room, she asked America how hard it was to work for China.

"It's… really difficult so far… and this is only the second day. He's really strict, plus I have to wear this outfit."

Taiwan sighed sympathetically as they reached the room. She disappeared inside, and reappeared a few minutes later in her pajamas to find the hallway empty. She went downstairs to find China reading. He looked up, smiled, and set down the book. The two started talking in Chinese.

Meanwhile, America was snoring in his room.

* * *

**Taiwan is calling China 'teacher', and America addresses Taiwan with 'hello', or 'nihao'.**

**I apologize for the short chapter .**


	5. Japan's Shock

"家具! Hurry down here-aru!"

America hurried down there, where China was sitting on the sitting room couch. It was the eighth day of working for China, and America was slowly (and reluctantly) becoming accustomed to it. "Yes, 伟大的王?"

"I am going to start teaching you Mandarin-aru."

"…what's that?"

"It is one of three branches of the language that you call Chinese. The other two are Cantonese and Xing."

"…okay." America sat down. "What do I do?"

"Repeat after me: 我是一個奴隸伟大的王."

"Uh… 我是一個奴隸伟大的王…"

"偉大的王的文化比我好."

"偉大的王的文化比我好…"

"漢堡包是噁心."

"漢堡包—man, screw this! These stupid words are really fucking hard to say! Why would someone ever come up with a stupid language like that?"

China gave him such a glare that America actually cowered under his gaze. "家具, I warned you that you would be punished if I heard any more insults to my culture-aru."

"Shit… um, sorry…"

"No. You will be punished-aru."

"…okay, that sounds kinda weird…"

"For your punishment…" China smiled. "Wait here for a minute please-aru." He quickly left the room, leaving America sitting in tense anticipation. China came back about five minutes later holding some folded cloth.

"Put on this outfit-aru. Then go to Japan's house as quickly as possible. Ring his doorbell and swing your hips provocatively, then kiss him on the cheek and come back here-aru. It only takes about two hours to get from here to there, so you should be back by the end of the day. And keep in mind that I will call Japan later to confirm that you've done it."

"But 伟大的王!"

"No buts-aru! If you do not do it, you will be breaking your contract!"

America slowly took the outfit from China and went to his room to change. When he came back downstairs, China was waiting for him. He thrust some papers and banknotes at America.

"This money should be enough to get you to there and back, and these papers will get you on a flight." America took the money and papers and stiffly walked out the door, feeling very self-conscious in the outfit.

"Have fun, 家具!"

* * *

America stepped off of the plane, aware that people were staring. He gritted his teeth and walked out of the airport, hailing a taxi.

After thirty minutes of sitting in the taxi, he climbed out (not before paying the driver) and reluctantly went to Japan's front door. He reached out a hand, hesitated, and with one decisive movement rang the doorbell.

* * *

Japan was reading an older volume of a popular manga when he heard the doorbell chime. Bookmarking the place where the power of the afro helped win the fight, he got up and opened the door. Being Japan, he managed to keep his reaction contained, but only barely.

America was standing on the walk outside, wearing a sexy carnival outfit. His face turned – as Spain may have said – red as a stuffed pancake, and he averted his eyes. Muttering, "I'm really sorry about this, Japan," he put his hands behind his head and swayed his hips provocatively. Japan's face turned almost the exact shade as America's. After a moment, America stopped and stepped up to Japan. He kissed him on the cheek and stepped back.

"Sorry!" he ran off to where the taxi driver was waiting for him, reading a magazine. He tapped him on the shoulder and the man sped off, leaving Japan in a state of shock.

* * *

"…yes, Japan, that _was_ my payback for the Sino-Japanese war. I believe that we are even now on that account. 謝謝你，再見."He hung up the phone and turned back to America. "家具, start making dinner now."

* * *

**Okay, lots more translations to do here XD**

**1) The first thing China tells America to say in Chinese (or more appropriately, Mandarin) is something like "I am a slave of Great Wang".**

**2) The second thing that America has to say is roughly translated as "Great Wang's culture is better than mine".**

**3) The last thing that China told America to say, but America didn't say it all the way through, is something along the lines of "Hamburgers are disgusting".**

**4) The last two things that China says to Japan on the phone are "Thank you and goodbye".**

**I was grinning the whole time I wrote the part with America and Japan :D**


	6. England's Smugness

**Day 15**

The doorbell rang and America reluctantly went to answer it. Before he saw the person at the door, he bowed and greeted them with "你好..." Then he looked up and flushed.

England was standing at the door, his cheeks red at seeing America in a maid outfit. China came up, saying "家具, what are you-" Then he, too, saw who was at the door. He smirked and said, "Come in, England-aru."

England hesitantly stepped in, saying "So the letter was real?"

"You got my letter?" burst out America. China told him to be quiet, and while America grumpily stood there, China affirmed that the letter was indeed real.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"__家具__, what are you doing-aru!?"_

_America whirled around guiltily as his letter dropped into the box at the post office. "Um…"_

_"Did you write a letter-aru?"_

_"Maybe…"_

_"Tell me what was in that letter-aru!"_

_"…I just… told England what I have to do here…"_

_"I never said you could write a letter, __家具__. As punishment, for the next week, you have to wear a maid outfit-aru."_

_"But-!"_

_"No buts-aru."_

* * *

"Iggy, did you come to save me?" begged America. England looked at him and smirked.

"No, I did not. I came to see if you really did have to work for China. And I see that you really do, and I am quite enjoying this spectacle."

"Iggyyyy!" whined America, but China smiled.

"England, would you like to stay here for the rest of the day-aru?" he said slyly. America's jaw dropped as he realized what China was up to.

"All right, that would be fine with me," replied England, taking off his shoes.

"Good. 家具, do whatever England tells you to do for the day-aru."

America gritted his teeth and said "Yes, 伟大的王," with as much contempt as possible.

"Don't think I won't take advantage of this, America," said England. "Make me some tea!"

America stalked off to the kitchen. England turned and asked China what America had to call him. China answered, and England smirked.

* * *

"Thank you for letting me stay here, China," England said as he stepped back into his shoes. America stood behind China, glaring daggers at England.

"No problem England-aru," said China. "家具, say good-bye."

"Bye, old man."

"In Mandarin!"

"…再見."England raised an eyebrow and smirked one more time before closing the door behind him.


	7. Everyone's Exploitation

**American50Amber****, thank you so so much for the idea for this chapter :D**

* * *

"家具," said China, coming up to America while the latter was cooking dinner, "you remember that tomorrow is the World Meeting-aru?"

America nearly dropped the spoon. "Oh shit! I forgot!"

"No matter-aru… I talked to your boss earlier and he said that you do not have to present anything this time-aru."

"Oh, thank g—"

"Instead," continued China, "I have something else in mind for you-aru…"

America stiffened.

* * *

"…and that is all that you have to do-aru."

America trudged upstairs to go to bed. China smirked.

"That sounds quite amusing, little China. I'm looking forward to seeing that tomorrow."

"I am too-aru!"

"Do you think that he'll really do it?"

"He has to because of the contAIYAAA RUSSIA GET OUT OF MY HOUSE-ARU!"

* * *

"I believe that we may start the World Meeting now," said France.

"Wait…" Spain frowned, a look that didn't suit him at all. "Something seems missing…"

Romano scowled. "It's too quiet, that's what! The burger bastard isn't here!"

"And neither is China…"

"Why are they _both_ late? I can see America being late, but not China…"

England and Russia smiled, knowing full well what was happening.

Just then the doors to the room opened and in walked China. He sat down at his place. Germany coughed.

"China, I think that we could start the meeting without him, but do you happen to know where America is?"

China smiled. "Why yes I do-aru." He clapped his hands. "家具! Get in here-aru!"

The countries who knew Chinese snickered at what China said. And then America came in.

He was wearing a woman's bikini that was splotched black and white, reminiscent of a panda, as well as fuzzy round black ears. He was carrying a tray under his arm, and his face was bright red.

There was a brief, shocked silence before nearly every country in the room erupted in laughter. Even the normally stoic Japan couldn't stop a smile creeping onto his face.

"You look great, America!"

"Yeah, rock that bikini!"

"Where can I get one of those, _amerique_?"

"かわいい…"

"Oi, China," someone yelled out finally, "why's America dressed like that?"

All eyes swiveled to China, who was smiling in a very self-satisfied way. "That is our secret-aru… anyway America will be serving food and drink that I have set up over there-aru." He waved a hand towards a table that was laden with all manner of snacks.

"…when did you set that up, China?"

"Ha! Forget that!" Spain jumped to his feet. "America, get me one of those tomatoes!"

America hurried and grabbed a tomato, placed it on the tray, and carried it over to Spain. The room went quiet once more before pandemonium erupted.

"America, get me some tea!"

"I'll have a few crackers!"

"Is there any sausage there?"

"とても かわいい…"

* * *

All throughout the meeting America was forced to serve snacks to the nations. The meeting lasted two hours, and he was exhausted by the time it was over. China let him have the rest of the day to sleep.

* * *

**かわいい = kawaii (we all know what that means), and **

**とても かわいい = totemo kawaii (so cute, very cute, etc)**

**Both of those were translated with Google, so forgive me if they're not 100% accurate :)**

**(And I am probably ending this fic next chapter)**


	8. America's Relief

America packed up his bag. He was finally going to leave this hellhole tomorrow, and he couldn't wait! Finally he would be free of China and his never-ending demands, free of having to wear a silk outfit (even though it was comfy, he preferred his own clothes), free of being called—

"家具!"

America groaned inwardly and turned stiffly to China entering his room. "Yes, 伟大的王?"

"I have decided to let you off a day early-aru."

America stared. Shook his head. Stuck a finger in his ear and twisted.

"What?"

"You may go home today if you wish-aru. I've had my fun, and you've done more than your share of work."

America's face broke out in happiness. "Awesome! Thanks, China!"

"Just kidding-aru."

"What."

"No, that one was the joke-aru. I am serious when I say that you may go home today-aru."

America hesitated this time before confirming that China was indeed serious. He took off his silk outfit, tossed it on the bed, and danced around the room.

"Put some clothes on-aru!"

* * *

Finally back at his home, his country, America flopped onto his bed wearing a pair of sweatpants, a sweater, and comfy socks. A cup of hot chocolate sat on his dresser, the whipped cream slowly melting into the warm liquid. He opened his eyes and started to get up to reach for the delicious drink, but they closed and he slept instead.

When he awoke, he blinked and straightened his glasses, having accidentally fallen asleep with them on. He drank his hot chocolate, though it was merely lukewarm by this time.

The phone rang. He shuffled across the room and picked it up. "Yeah?"

"Is that how you answer the phone, you git?"

"Yeah. Iggy?"

"Hello, America. I just wanted to check to see if you were back by now."

"Yeah, I am."

"Don't worry; I've already deduced that from the fact that you answered the phone."

"'k, was that all?"

"No; I also wondered whether… well, seeing as how you also owe _me_ money, if you were interested in signing—"

"Nonononononononononono"

"—and I believe that you also owe some money to Italy, as well as Japan—"

"_nonononononononononononono_"

"—so that means you're absolutely sure?"

"NONONONONONONONONONONONO—"

"I GET IT, ALFRED!"

America quickly hung up the phone.

* * *

~Fin~

* * *

**I do apologize for the crappy finish. **

**Anyway, story's done. I didn't originally intend for it to be this short. In fact, when I first had the idea, I thought that I would have a chapter for each day. But seeing as I ran out of ideas, this proved to be too difficult, so it was cut down. However, I meant to extend it another chapter after this, so I'm sorry.**

**In conclusion, thank you all for your support, minna-sama~!**


End file.
